When A Heart Breaks
by Tiiulicious
Summary: She comes back from the dead to find her husband married to someone else.And his new wife is pregnant. This is AU and there is lots of angst.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new fic that I had to write down, even if I have like three other's that need updating. No worries, I will update all of them and I haven't forgotten or stopped.

This story tells what happens when a supposedly dead Nadia Santos returns after three years of captivity to find that her husband Eric Weiss has married someone else.

I don't own any of the characters, JJ does.

When A Heart Breaks

CHAPTER 1

"For as long as there is breath left in my body, my son will not be named after a fruit, a basketball player or a porn star," a very pregnant Rachel Gibson-Weiss mockingly complained to her husband of seven months, Eric Weiss. The two were having dinner at Sydney and Vaughn's house and now the topic had turned to naming the Weiss's unborn baby boy.

"Ron is my uncle's name and honestly I have never even seen a Ron Jeremy film in my life," Eric responded and took another sip of his beer. Now that Rachel was pregnant and not drinking any alcohol, he had a permanent designated driver as he had humorously noted on many occasions.

"Your uncle's name is Raymond and you owned a large Ron Jeremy video collection when we were in college. It's not nice to lie to the woman who is carrying your child," Michael said while eyeing his best friend with a laugh.

Sydney had been quiet for some time now, she had just watched the threesome interact with each other. These nights where harder for her than she would have ever thought. Every time Eric was present, she couldn't help but to think about her sister Nadia who had died almost three years ago on her and Eric's honeymoon in Tahiti.

She liked Rachel and was thankful of her to helping Eric through his grief and making him smile again. Still she couldn't help herself in picturing what this scene would look like if her baby sister had been allowed to live and spend the rest of her life with the man she loved.

She looked at Michael who was telling Rachel a funny story from Eric's college days to the embarrassment of his friend who protested and tried blocking his wife's ears with his hands. After losing her sister, Sydney had made a promise to live every moment of her life to the fullest and only then, she truly got what having Michael meant to her.

She treasured all those memories she had of her baby sister, she missed her laughter, her smile and her winning personality. Nadia had been taken away from her way too soon and in her sorrow, Sydney had watched Eric and Nadia's wedding video many times now just to see her sister at her most happiest.

Her musing ended when she could hear her daughter Isabelle's cry through the baby monitor. As she was getting up, Eric intervened and asked if he could possibly sooth his goddaughter to get some practice before his own child was born. Sydney agreed in a heartbeat and watched the raven-haired man go to the other room to tend for her and Michael's five-month old daughter.

Michael and Rachel were deep in conversation and Sydney didn't want to interrupt. She excused herself and followed to the nursery. She watched in fascination when Eric was changing her daughter's diaper and making funny faces in an effort to stop Isabelle's crying. Sydney was positive that he'd be a great dad to his son when he was born in a few months time, she was just sad that Nadia didn't have a change to have children, like she had desperately wanted.

"Sydney, your phone is ringing," Rachel said as she interrupted Sydney's thoughts and handed the other woman a cell phone. As Sydney answered, Rachel waddled back to the dining room where Michael was clearing the table.

"Something major came up, I need you to come right now to the office. Take Michael with you and see if you can reach Weiss, this is incredibly urgent," came the voice of her father Jack Bristow on the other end of the line before she could even say hello.

"Eric is here with me, we are having dinner. We'll be there in a moment," Sydney said changing back to agent mode and gestured to Eric to put Isabelle back to her crib. Something in her dad's voice scared her, it was the same one he had used when Nadia had died.

"You need to get going? Something big is going down? Don't worry about a babysitter, I'll stay and watch Isabelle. I'm on maternity leave and Eric won't let me anywhere near the CIA in fear that I might want to get back to work." Rachel noted with understanding and Sydney nodded to her direction in gratitude.

In an anticipating silence, the three agents exited the house and made their way to the car. Michael sat in the driver's seat while Eric had called shotgun and was sitting in the passenger's seat. Sydney took a familiar seat in the backseat of the car, she never managed to get the shotgun position, and Weiss always called it before she could even think about the seating arrangement.  
--

Jack Bristow was on pins and needles standing outside of a hospital room watching what was happening inside. There sat a very much alive Nadia Santos who was being examined by the doctors. He hadn't fully wrapped his head around that the dark-haired woman was indeed present in the room and his eyes were not deceiving him. When he had gotten the call, he had been sure that someone was playing a cruel trick on him. He had after all comforted both his daughter and wife during her funeral three years ago and accompanied Irina to visit her gravesite on birthdays, holidays and other special occasions.

Irina was sitting next to her daughter's bedside, not taking her eyes off of Nadia. She looked happy, confused, elated and tired while half-listening the doctor's words, the man in the white coat couldn't say anything that would have been more important than getting to see her daughter alive again.

After Nadia's 'death', Irina had felt closest to Jack than she had in years and they had found common ground. All those supposedly buried feelings had surfaced and today they were more in love and in sync with each other than ever. Even in her years as Laura Bristow, Irina hadn't felt this connected to the man who had fathered her oldest daughter.

Irina hadn't heard of Nadia's father Arvin Sloane for years now, he had attended the funeral and then vanished. She suspected that the man had something to do with Nadia's supposed death and captivity. If anyone could pull it off, it would be Sloane, who changed allegiances more often than Julian Sark did and his only real loyalty lay with Rambaldi. If indeed Sloane was behind this, she would kill him with her bare hands even after her jump to the good side. No one who put her family through that kind of agony deserved to live in Irina's opinion.

Jack heard a familiar pair of footsteps approaching and without taking his eyes off of Nadia and Irina, he could tell that those belonged to his daughter. Jack had arranged that only Sydney was allowed to enter the part of the building where Nadia was currently being held. She needed to be told first and after that Michael and Weiss could enter. Although Eric was technically Nadia's husband, he was in a tough position in Jack's mind and his arrival would hurt the raven-haired woman more than help. Eric had after all moved on with his life and not so long ago, 'married' someone else who was carrying his child. He couldn't provide Nadia the unwavering support she needed right now. He had other priorities, like a very pregnant 'wife' at home.

Sydney noticed her father standing looking at something with deep concentration and her curiosity was overwhelming. She neared her father and the sight that welcomed her felt out of this world. Her dead sister laying in a hospital bed holding hands with her mother and being examined.

She reached her father and collapsed in his arms. This couldn't be true, Nadia was dead, and she couldn't be in this building. Jack catched his daughter and held her close. He supported her and kissed her brunette locks that had been pulled to a sloppy ponytail. 

Sydney opened and closed her eyes a couple of times and breathed in and out to stop herself from passing out. This is what Michael must of felt when she had turned up alive in Hong Kong seven years ago. If this really was Nadia, she was never going to let her out of her sight ever again.

"I know you must be suspicious and confused as we buried your sister three years ago but I did the testing myself and this is really Nadia Santos. She knew things only the real Nadia could have known so I'm completely convinced this is not a double." Jack said with conviction. In his mind, there was no doubt about the identity of the woman who was found in rural Argentina.

Sydney nodded in understanding and left her father's arms to enter the room where someone she had grieved and reminiscenced sat almost peacefully. She opened the door with shaky hands and immediately as she entered, she rushed to Nadia's side and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you more than you will never know. You must have millions of questions and I have some of my own," Sydney said with tears in her eyes as she finally after several minutes entangled herself from Nadia. 

"Where's Eric? Why isn't he here? I want to see my husband, nobody has told me where he is and if he's okay. Please Sydney, go find out why I'm not allowed to see him," Nadia said with a begging voice. Hugging Sydney this tightly felt better than she had fantasized during her captivity, but she needed to know where the man she loved was. He was the one she had been the most worried about, Nadia knew both Irina and Sydney were life's ultimate survivors and could handle anything that was thrown in their path, but Eric had not been carved from the same mold as her sister and mother.

Sydney paused, not knowing what to respond. She didn't know how to tell her sister that even thought Eric was just downstairs, he had moved on and another woman now called herself Mrs. Weiss.

"He's fine, he and Michael are here as well. I'm sure you can see him soon." Sydney comforted and hated herself for lying to Nadia who was now looking at her with tears falling from her dark eyes. She cowered out and didn't tell Nadia the real reason why her husband hadn't been the first one there.

"You know, thinking about Eric kept me sane all this time and I fell asleep thinking that I needed to get back to my husband because he needed me as much as I needed him. No one has ever needed my the way he needed me. I would look at my ring and remember the time he asked me to marry him.

_  
Flashback_

Four and a half years ago; Los Angeles, California

After a tiring day at work, Nadia Santos was quite happy to be going home, to a place she shared with her boyfriend of 10 months Eric Weiss. He had left work earlier today and would no doubted be home. She opened the front door and to her surprise, she was welcomed in by the tunes of 'When A Man Loves A Woman' and pink rose petals had been scattered everywhere. Eric appeared from the dining room carrying white orchids, which he handed to her with a kiss.

Nadia was surprised and didn't know what to think or say. She kissed him back hungrily and felt her heart start beating multiple times faster when he suddenly kneeled in front of her.

"I know we haven't dated all that long, but you have made me the happiest man alive and I can't live without you. Nadia Santos, the woman of my dreams and the woman that I love, will you be my wife?" Eric said and took something sparkling out of his pocket. It was platinum ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle of it.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you. I love you," Nadia responded with tears of joy in her eyes and captured Eric's face to kiss him deeply. Eric stood and lifted his new fiancée to his arms and carried her to their bedroom that he had decorated with candles and flowers to celebrate. He had been almost a 100 percent sure that she would say yes, so everything had been ready for a nigh of passion.

Sydney exchanged looks with her father through the glass and he gave a nod, meaning Eric was on his way here. She feared that Nadia was too fragile to find out about her husband new life and new baby, but this was something she couldn't keep from her sister. She brazed herself and took a hold of Nadia's hand and squeezing it lovingly and reassuringly. Together, they would be strong and Sydney was going to help her through this.

To be continued...

Next chapter: a Eric/Nadia reunion and Rachel finds out. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"What do you think all of this is about? It's strange that no one is telling us anything. And do you see all the looks people have been giving us since we got her?" Eric Weiss asked curiously from his best friend Michael Vaughn. They had been directed in an empty office where the duo had been sitting for a while now.

Michael didn't get a change to respond when an agent came in to the room to inform the two men that they were needed upstairs. After sharing puzzled looks, Eric and Michael exited the room and made their way to the same direction Sydney had went 45 minutes earlier.

Neither man spoke, choosing to just remain silent for the 3-minute elevator ride. Michael had a bad suspicion while Eric sent a text message to Rachel to inform her that he was still at the office and this would probably take time, so she could just get comfortable in Michael and Sydney's guest room and get some sleep.

Michael entered first and noticed Jack staring at Eric with an unreadable expression. He then saw his wife holding hands with her mother and a familiar looking raven-haired woman. Nadia. That revelation hit him like a ton of bricks.

Eric was distracted and his mind was still with the woman he had married seven months ago and their unborn baby boy. He didn't notice his best friend stopping in mid-walk and continued to make his way to where Jack was standing.

Only after Jack put a hand to his shoulder, he refocused on the scene in front of him. Jack Bristow didn't show emotions and affection, the last time he had touched his shoulder in the same manner was at Nadia's funeral, so it came as a huge surprise.

"Eric…You came," said a voice Eric would have recognized anywhere. It was Nadia's voice and in no time a petite body was slammed into his with such force it almost knocked the wind out of him.

Eric hadn't fully gotten his head around that his deceased wife was hugging him when she pressed her lips into his and gave him a searing kiss that it felt like a powerful electric shock had just cursed through him. He was hallucinating, he had to be hallucination, Eric thought to himself. But if this truly was all in his head, it felt pretty damn real and he would be in dire need of a lift to the funny farm.

"I'm alive, I'm here and I will never leave you again. I love you," Nadia said after releasing Eric's lips from hers. He remained quiet, in a loss for words. Not that there were any universally accepted things to say to a woman who he had married and buried three years ago.

Nadia took Eric's hand into hers and started giving his fingers baby kisses. She stopped when she noticed the unfamiliar ring in her husbands left ring finger. It was a simple, golden band while the ring she had slipped onto his finger on their wedding day had been a wider platinum one. Before she could ask about the ring, he spoke to her for the first time in almost three years.

"There is something I want you to understand. I never stopped loving you or thinking about you. You were always in my mind and my heart. Then something happened and I was feeling happy again. I never thought I could be again, but she made me feel alive and made the bad memories seemed distant…" Eric said choking back tears. He needed to tell her, he needed her to understand.

"You are with someone else. You didn't wait for me after all, did you?" came Nadia's sad reply and she pulled away from him fighting back tears that had started erupting.

"I thought you were dead. I buried you with the teddy bear I gave you for valentine's day and our wedding photo. I thought I would never see you again." Eric started but then knew there weren't anything he could have said to her to make this less of an impossible situation.

"I was your wife and I have been gone less than three years and already you've found someone else. Where did you find her, possibly my funeral? Did I really mean that little to you after all?" Nadia asked acidly. She didn't care about being fare or placing herself into his shoes. She wanted him to admit to still loving her and leaving who ever it was that had made herself comfortable in the life of her husband.

"You meant everything for me. I thought I wasn't going to survive without you, but I did thanks to her. I loved you so much it hurt mentally and physically to never be able to kiss or make love to you again. She came into my life and I love her. Her name is Rachel and she's pregnant with my child," Eric said desperately trying to make her see that it wasn't a easy thing for him. He hadn't entered into a relationship with another woman on a whim.

Nadia felt sick to her stomach, her husband was having a child with someone else. He wasn't going to leave her; she wasn't going to get him back. Those were the thought that swirled inside her head in a dizzying speed.

"Tell me that this is all a dream and we can go home to continue the life that was stolen from us. Please, Eric, tell me that," Nadia said looking deep into his eyes again. She felt dizzy and confused. This hadn't been the reunion she had imagined in her head in those years of captivity.

"I would give anything to make this better, but I can't leave my child. He is innocent in all of this and he's my flesh and blood. I love you and I always will, but he's my son," Eric said with tears now openly pouring from his eyes. He wanted to take Nadia into his arms and never let her out of his sight again, but he had someone else that depended on him now. It didn't matter what he wanted, Rachel and his son's needs were now more important. It almost literally killed him to tell that to the woman he was still madly in love with.

Sydney had chosen that time to intervene in the conversation. Things were heating up and Nadia looked very frail. She took her place next to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"You need to rest. You have gone through major drama and you're not going to get the answers you need tonight. Tomorrow will be a new day to work everything out." Sydney said gently guiding Nadia to the bed and taking a seat next to the bed.

Eric read Sydney's expression loud and clear. He needed to go now. He looked at Nadia for a moment, needing to memorize everything about her appearance and the way she was laying in the sterile sheets.

--

Sydney had succeeded in making Nadia to go to sleep for at least a little while. When she had known for sure that her sister was sleeping, she had went to call Michael, who told her that he and Eric were driving around L.A just so he could be rational before talking to Rachel.

Sydney returned, hoping to find Nadia sleeping peacefully, but that wasn't the case. She was sitting in the bed, looking at Sydney with pleading eyes.

"Tell me what happened after my so-called death. Did he just start dating someone like I never even existed? I am still his wife and he didn't even want to stay here with me tonight," Nadia asked, needing to find out the truth.

"He would have stayed if you would have asked. He was broken and miserable for a long time after we all though you were dead. After your funeral, Eric took a month off of work to spend it in Argentina where you had grown up, to feel closer to you. He didn't forget you; it wasn't easy for him to move on. 15 months after, he came to me and asked was he betraying your memory if he took a new CIA recruit to dinner. The after a while, he asked was he being selfish to want to marry again." Sydney tried explaining, but knowing there really wasn't anything she could have said to make the pain her sister was feeling to go away.

"What was their wedding like? Was Michael the best man, did his mother fuss about the wedding arrangements, did he serenade her during the reception? Nadia asked in rapid speed, she just needed to know. It hurt her so badly, but if she didn't know what happened, she could never fully understand it.

"They got married at the beach in Malibu. Neither was wearing any shoes and she walked to the aisle to the tune of 'I Can't Live Without Your Love'. It was a small, simple ceremony reserved only for those closest to them." Sydney said climbing to bed and embracing Nadia tightly and stroking her long, black hair. Nadia was now openly crying, imagining her husband promising to love, honor and obey another woman.

--

Michael had driven the car in silence, leaving his best friend alone with his thoughts. There really wasn't anything he could have told him to make the situation easier. After aimlessly driving for a while, they had reached the house that Michael and Sydney shared together. There was a light burning in the living room and another in the guestroom, which was a clear indicator that Rachel was still awake.

Eric cautiously entered the house and made his way to the guestroom. There in the bed lay the woman who wasn't his wife after all. He was still technically married to Nadia. Rachel looked peaceful, she was reading a book and scrunching her nose in a gesture that he found endlessly cute. She looked up and smiled at him in that way that always affected him.

Eric signed and removed his shoes before lying next to Rachel. He kissed her gently on the lips and then focused all of his attention on to her growing baby bump. He had taken up singing and reading for the baby before going to bed at night. He pressed his head on her stomach gently and started softly rubbing her belly.

"What happened at work? You're not yourself tonight. Is it something bad? Please tell me," Rachel said in a worried tone while stroking his hair.

"Nadia is alive," was Eric's response and he looked up directly into Rachel's eyes when he dropped the bomb that had now turned all of their lives upside down in a matter of hours.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Rachel's reaction and Nadia thinks about her life. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews; I love all of you for taking time to read my story. I really appreciate it.

Notes: In this Vaughn and Lauren had divorced before her alliance with Sark and Covenant was discovered. She also didn't die and she and Sark escaped before being caught by the CIA.

When A Heart Breaks

CHAPTER 3

"Nadia? As in Nadia, your dead wife? That doesn't make any sense! She was killed almost three years ago." Rachel said seriously and slowly got up from the bed looking at Eric with confusion.

"I know this is weird, but I saw her with my own eyes. She's been held captive for a long time and…" Eric said trying to sound reassuring. He didn't want to upset Rachel in any way, but it was better if she heard it right away and from him. Then it wouldn't look like he was hiding anything or still being in love with Nadia. Eric gave himself a strong, mental slap because of those thoughts. He couldn't think of Nadia and most certainly he couldn't love her, he should love and want Rachel who was almost seven months pregnant with his child.

"If she's alive, that means were are not married. You're still her husband. Are going back to her; are you leaving me and the baby?" Rachel said hysterically. She looked at Eric, who was in her eyes failing miserably at acting like nothing was wrong.

"I would never leave you and my son. You two are the most important things in my life. You saved me from dying on the inside when Nadia…," Eric tried soothing the hysterical woman in front of him. All this couldn't be good for the baby.

"Do you mean it? Do you mean that you love me more than you love her? That our family is more important than your past with her?" Rachel questioned a little calmer, but still the panic was evident in her voice.

"There was a time when I loved Nadia more than anything in this world, but you and my son are my future. I won't do anything that would hurt you, I would never walk away from my family with you. You and me are going to grow old together and raise a family. Nothing will change that," Eric said kneeling in front of Rachel and kissing her growing stomach.

"Do you mean that you're going to ask her for annulment? I don't want the baby being born without his parents being married." Rachel said strongly while stroking his cheek.

"Honey, she just returned from being kept somewhere for almost three years. She's still in shock and mentally fragile. I can't do that to her right now." Eric pleaded. He wouldn't hurt Nadia any more than he had done tonight. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. I don't want to make this any more difficult than it already is. I understand that you don't want to cause her more pain. I shouldn't complain, I still have you and you're not going anywhere," Rachel said more softly and walked to the bed to lay down. She was not feeling good.

"Are you okay? Is everything okay with the baby?" Eric asked with concern when he noticed her pained expression.

"Yeah, your son is just running laps inside my stomach. I hope that he'll settle when I'm lying down," Rachel assured the worried looking Eric. He rose from the floor and joined the blonde woman on the bed. He pulled the blanket over them and gently placed his hands on her waist.

"You need to sleep. Stress is not good for you. I'll be here and I'm not going anywhere. Except in the morning, I'll make you the Weiss family pancakes. There is nothing in the world that pancakes can't fix," Eric said with as much optimism he could muster. He didn't feel like everything was just fine and dandy in the least, but for Rachel's sake he needed to get himself in order so he could take care of her.

--

"Where have you been for three years? What happened to you when they took you?" Sydney asked Nadia who had assured her sister that sleep wasn't what she needed right now. Irina had returned briefly to check on Nadia and holding her tightly, but Jack had dragged her home with the theory that if she didn't sleep and change, she couldn't help Nadia at all.

"Me and Eric were going to the beach and I forgot my sun lotion. He went ahead and I returned to the bungalow we were staying in. When I had opened that door, someone put a needle in my neck and then everything went black. I woke up awhile later in a big house in the middle of nowhere. My father was there and he said that he needed me in solving the Rambaldi clues." Nadia told while staring in nothing.

"I don't understand this at all. You're telling me that Sloane had you kidnapped and faked your death? But I saw your body in my own eyes, the body we buried had your DNA and looked like you." Sydney sighed in confusion. All of this felt so surreal.

"Dad never told me how he did it. He said I didn't need to know anything other than no one was coming to look for me and if I even tried escaping, it would be like signing Eric's death certificate. There was four armed guards at all times and aside from Lauren and Sark, no one visited." Nadia told in a flat tone and didn't feel like reminiscing about her time captive.

"Are Lauren and Sark working for Sloane?" That was new information for Sydney, she had thought both were currently freelancers and working only from time to time for causes they both believed in.

"They did missions for dad a couple of times during my captivity. They stayed there always a couple of days at a time and Lauren talked to me sometimes. I hate her, but when your deranged father is your only speaking companion, even her company feels like an improvement." Nadia said a little amused.

"Mom told me that you and Vaughn are married and have a daughter. Tell me about her?" Nadia asked, hoping to lift her mood by talking about a niece she hadn't known existed.

Sydney remained quiet for awhile, thinking about everything that had happened tonight. She had gotten her sister back and now there were clues to the whereabouts of two the most formidable adversaries Sydney had faced in her time.

"Isabelle is five moths old and the cutest baby in the world. You will love her, she looks just like Michael. She's the best thing ever to happen to my life," Sydney said but immediately felt bad for bragging how great her life was, when Nadia's life was a mess.

"I'm happy for you. You and Michael deserve to be happy after everything. I want again to be as happy as you are. But I need to know some things… Tell me about her? Rachel. What's she like?" Nadia asked suddenly and looking at Sydney in the eyes. She really wanted to know who she was dealing with.

"She's…she's nice. She works for the CIA and was Eric's partner in missions." Sydney said as fast as she could, maybe hoping it would hurt less if it came out as fast as possible.

"What she looks like? How many months pregnant is she? Does he share our apartment with her?" Nadia asked ignoring the pang of hurt that came over her when she thought about her and Eric's place. And the possibility that her husband was sharing their bed with another woman.

"She's a tall blonde and seven months pregnant. Eric sold the apartment two weeks after the funeral, he couldn't live there with all the memories of you. Now he and Rachel live by the beach in Malibu." Sydney said unsurely. She knew Nadia wanted her to tell her that Rachel is not a good person and all wrong for Eric, but Sydney couldn't say that.

Nadia closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep and wake up in the morning with Eric by her side and Rachel not existing. She hated her, although her mind told her that Rachel was as much a victim as she was. Nadia felt like crying, she had lost her husband to someone else who was pregnant, she didn't have a place to stay and she didn't have a job. There was almost no reason to get up from bed. She wanted to scream because of the unfairness of her situation.

After a bout with self-pity, Nadia told herself to snap out of it. She wasn't going to turn into a pathetic, weeping girl with a word 'doormat' written on her forehead. She wasn't going to give up and Eric was still her husband. He belonged to her, Rachel might have been pregnant, but she was still Mrs. Weiss. Everything was salvageable, Rachel was a hurdle, but she had survived worse things in her life.

--

Michael was watching in confusion as Eric was making pancakes in the kitchen. He had been awoken by the panging coming from the kitchen and decided to come and see what was going on.

"Michael, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?" Eric asked startling Michael as he had been deep in thought.

"Why are you making pancakes? I thought you'd be at the hospital already, visiting your wife?" Michael asked, deciding to call Nadia Eric's wife because there was no escaping the fact that they were still married. Rachel might be carrying Eric's baby, but Nadia was legally his wife.

"Rachel is my wife and I'm making her pancakes because I promised. I'll go to see Nadia a little bit later when I know everything is okay with Rachel." Eric replied not looking at Michael.

"You can't stay with Rachel when you still love Nadia. I know you want to do what's right, but staying with Rachel because she's pregnant will make both of you unhappy in the end. Same thing happened with Lauren, I stayed with because I felt like I had an obligation to be with her. And look how that turned out," Michael commented when he entered the kitchen properly and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"My relationship with Rachel is nothing like your marriage to Lauren. There is no comparison, I love Rachel and we are going to have a baby. I am committed to her and I won't be one of those scumbags who abandon the woman who is carrying their child." Eric replied angrily and started putting a tray together to take to Rachel, who was still sleeping. Would it have been too much to ask of Michael to have be a little more understanding with this whole fiasco.

"I get your need to do the right thing and you might be happy with Rachel for awhile, but eventually you're going to regret it if you ignore your feelings for Nadia. Look at me, I tried my best, but I never loved Lauren as much as I loved Sydney and I know you won't ever love Rachel more than you love Nadia." Michael tried reasoning with Eric, he needed to understand that it was never going to work with Rachel now that Nadia was back in the picture.

"I'm not you and Rachel isn't Lauren. Now if you don't mind, I'm taking this breakfast tray to my pregnant wife who you want me to leave like a bad habit. Me and Rachel are leaving as soon as we finish breakfast, I don't want to stay here when you can't be supportive of me and the woman who is carrying your godson," Eric said in a huff and left the room leaving Michael to just stand there.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Rachel and Nadia meet for the first time. Will they like each other??


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my story. I love all of you for doing that. I hope you like this chapter.

When A Heart Breaks

Chapter 4

"Why did we have to leave so quickly? Did something happen between you and Michael since you barely said goodbye to him?" Rachel questioned from Eric who was driving the couple's black SUV. He had been rather quiet this morning; not his usually sunny self, but Rachel attributed that to the discovery that his first wife was alive after grieving for her for a long time.

"I just thought that you would like to go home before Sydney came back plus Michael and I had a heated conversation that I didn't want to continue. I think I need a break from Michael, he thinks he can just freely meddle in my life because I've known him since college." Eric said grumpily and directed his gaze back to the road.

"You and Michael never fight. What were you fighting about? Me?" Rachel asked concerned. Eric almost always took Michael's advise on any given topic expect those about Rachel. Michael had been against the two marrying after only being engaged for a handful of months and that was the only time she ever remembered seeing the two fighting.

"It was about work, no big deal. I need time to cool off before I'll talk to him. You don't need to worry about this. Worrying is not good for the baby or you," Eric said giving her a reassuring smile that didn't fully reach his eyes.

Rachel didn't believe the work excuse, but decided to drop it. He obviously didn't want to talk about it and she wasn't going to push it. After a five minute silent drive, they had reached the Malibu house they had bought a year ago.

"So what are we going to be doing today since you don't have work? Maybe a picnic at the beach?" Rachel inquired hopefully when Eric had opened the front door and made his way to the bedroom. She followed him and wished he didn't have to run off to anywhere. They could use some quality alone time after the Nadia bomb; she wanted to make sure he was committed to her and the baby. His promise last night had been a great start, but now actions were needed.

"I'm heading to the shower and then I'll go to see how Nadia's doing today. I won't be long thought, we can have the picnic after I get home. Is that okay, sweetie?" Eric said and started taking his clothes to go take a shower.

"Why are you going to see her? Didn't you see her yesterday? Is it absolutely necessary to see her now when we could spend time together?" Rachel asked not so happily. She was okay with Nadia being alive, but not if her needs would come first from now on.

"I just wanna make sure she's okay with everything. She's probably confused and feels out of place, so she needs a lot of support. I'm not going to stay long, maybe an hour or two. After that I'll pick up some take-out for the picnic and we can watch the sunset and relax without interruption." Eric said heading to the bathroom and entered the shower before she could object.

There was no way Rachel was letting him go alone to see a woman he had loved for a long time. She was going with him and that was a fact. After she had made up her mind, she quickly changed clothes and brushed her hair to make herself look as good as she could. Nadia or no Nadia, Eric was her husband and the father of her son and she had a right to go with him.

--

Sydney was tired, she had not slept more than an hour last night. She wanted to take a hot shower, play with her daughter and have a nap before heading back to be with her sister. Irina had taken her place at Nadia's bedside, so she never had to be alone.

As she entered the home she shared with her husband of two years, she was greeted with the cutest sight imaginable. Michael was cuddling their infant daughter and singing her a lullaby. He wasn't that much of a singer, but Sydney didn't want to interrupt and just stood near the door watching the scene unfolding. It was almost too cute for words.

Michael noticed his wife standing there and put a finger to his lips to stop her from speaking. Isabelle had finally fallen asleep after a long struggle and he had been forced to sing every children's song that he remember to get her to doze off. Now actually one had stuck in his head and he knew that most likely for the next couple of days he would be humming 'Five Green Speckled Frogs'.

Sydney walked next to Michael and softly kissed her daughter's brown fuzzy hair. He carefully shifted the child to its mother and watched as Sydney rocked the infant for a while before settling Isabelle to her crib.

"Are Eric and Rachel still here? I didn't see their car when the cab dropped me off." Sydney asked when she was satisfied that Isabelle was indeed sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"No they left a little while ago. Eric and I had words, so he's not really talking to me right now. So, how's Nadia doing?" Michael asked with a sigh, trying to shift the conversation to something other than his argument with Eric.

"She is as good as you can be after everything she's been through. Why is Eric not talking to you? Did something happen when I was with Nadia?" Sydney asked concerned.

"I gave some advice to him that he didn't like. I was trying to make him see the big picture, but Eric didn't want to hear it." Michael responded and flopped down on the couch to watch an ice hockey gave he had taped the previous day. It was a clever way to not have to answer to any more of Sydney's questions.

--

Eric had been standing in the shower for the last 20 minutes, hoping for the warm water to bring some sort of clarity to him in this situation. So far it had only slightly made his skin resemble a prune and he wasn't any closer to fully knowing how to handle everything. He gave up and turned the water off.

As he entered the light blue bedroom he shared with his second wife, he was met by Rachel fully dressed in a pink, form fitting knee-length dress that showed off her growing baby bump. She had pulled her hair in a braid and was wearing the diamond earrings and necklace he had given her when they had found out that she was pregnant. She looked ready to go somewhere.

"Sweetie, you look eatable. Too bad I have to run off," Eric said walking to her and slightly kissing her on the lips.

"I'm coming with you to see Nadia. Don't even try to change my mind," Rachel said stubbornly after responding to his kiss. She had made up her mind and her coming was not negotiable.

"I don't think it's such a good idea. It would be awkward for everyone. But since you look ready to go, I'll take you out for lunch and after I've brought you home I'll go see Nadia." Eric tried hoping to persuade Rachel to not come with him.

"I refuse to stand in the corner in shame like I would have done anything wrong by falling in love with you. I'm not going to apologise for being apart of your life. The sooner she sees that you are happy with me, we can continue our life together with our son. That is what you want, isn't it?" Rachel said with conviction. She knew she had won this round, Eric's resistance was crumpling bit by bit.

"Of course I want it. Fine, we can go together but please don't do anything to upset Nadia; she is not exactly in a very good state of mind right now. I need you to remember that I love you and you don't need to prove anything to Nadia," Eric relented and went to his closet to put some clean clothes on.

"I won't, I promise. I washed and ironed that blue shirt you like yesterday. It's in the hanger on the left," Rachel said and added in her mind that she didn't need to say anything to her husband's ex, she would let her baby bump do all the talking. That's why she had chosen this particular pink dress, it didn't subtly hint pregnancy, it practically screamed it.

"What would I do without you? I are a treasure, you know that?" Eric said with a wink in Rachel's direction.

--

Irina and Nadia had had a wonderful morning together and they had bonded by talking about anything and everything under the sun. Topics had included Irina's wish to persuade Jack into agreeing to renew their wedding vows. Jack so far hadn't been too keen on the idea and was acting like a typical man in the situation by noting that it wasn't something that they really needed to do as they were already married. He had missed Irina's point completely, but she was sure that sooner or later he would come around.

Nadia hadn't minded her mother's talk about her and Jack's marriage, she wanted Irina to be happy and obviously Sydney's father made her very happy, so Nadia was glad for her. She also wondered would she and Eric ever be able to renew their wedding vows.

Their mother-daughter moment was interrupted by a knock on the door and Jack entered the room with Eric and a woman Nadia identified as Rachel. She was clinging onto her husband's arm with her left hand and the other hand was resting on her rounded stomach. Nadia admitted to herself that the other woman was very pretty but not the type she had thought Eric was attracted to. Rachel was nothing like her, she looked like one of those typical California girls with blonde hair, blue eyes and long legs. She might have been nice according to Sydney, but Nadia didn't like her. It was nothing personal, but it was too hard for her to like a woman who had replaced her in Eric's life. Let alone carrying his baby and coming to show off her baby bump and her wedding ring by not so subtly flashing it.

Rachel appraised Nadia carefully. She had known what his first wife had looked like from all those pictures he still kept around, but she hadn't expected her to be this beautiful without trying. Rachel hadn't missed the open hostility in which Nadia was eyeing her and ignored it, instead choosing to smile sweetly and take a stronger clasp of Eric's hand. Rachel had made up her mind yesterday about not liking the other woman and now that feeling just increased because of the way Nadia was looking at Eric while she was in the room. If that woman thought she was going to disappear from Eric's life and let her continue their marriage, she was in for the surprise of her life. Nadia might have been his first wife, but she had something that the other woman would never have, his child.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: emotions will run high and Eric will be between a rock and a hard place (Rachel & Nadia)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for everyone for reading my story. I hope you like this update

When A Heart Breaks

CHAPTER 5

"Eric, can I talk to you for a minute in private, please?" Irina said throwing a stern look to the raven-haired man, who was standing near the bed where her daughter and his wife lay, holding hands with Rachel.

"Sure. You want to go to the hall?" Eric asked apprehensively and squeezed Rachel's hand in a reassuring manner before following his mother-in-law to the hall.

"Why did you bring your blonde, pregnant Lolita to where my daughter is? Do you want her to suffer more than she already has?" Irina demanded as soon as they had left the room. She looked furious and seemed to tower over Eric.

"Rachel wanted to come, she felt that she had a right to be here. I would never hurt Nadia intentionally, I love her. This situation is just so hard. Tell me what to do," Eric sighed slumping to the nearest chair and covering his head with his hands.

"You need to make a decision and stick to it. If you are going to be with Rachel, then just do it, but don't parade your happy family life in front of my daughter. Make it clear to Nadia that you two won't have a future together, you can't string her along if in the end you are staying with Rachel. But if you choose to honor the vows you exchanged with my daughter, don't prolong the decision." Irina said a little softer and sat next to Eric and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever I do, someone's gonna get hurt. I've never been good at hurting people, usually I'm the one that gets hurt. On one hand there is Rachel, someone who brought me back to life and is the mother of my son, but then there's Nadia, who I never really stopped loving, she never left my thoughts and visions of her haunted me after her 'death' for a long time. This is a lose-lose situation," Eric said shaking his head and massaging his temple with his fingers.

"Eric, don't let some misguided sense of responsibility stop you from listening to what your heart tells you. If you stay with Rachel because of the baby and not because you truly love her, you're making a big mistake." Irina said rising from the chair and going to the window. She watched the interaction between Rachel and Nadia with worry.

"Don't sell my relationship with Rachel short. I never said I didn't love her, because I do, I really do. I can't turn back the time with me and Nadia, three years have gone by and I'm not the same guy I was. Rachel has changed me for the better and so has the prospect of being a father," Eric said with determination that Irina was surprised by. She had never seen Eric behave this maturely before, she had previously thought of him as a happy-go-lucky jokester.

"As I said, you have to make a decision soon, prolonging this will only cause all of us more pain. For what it's worth, I think you and Nadia should be together, but that's just my opinion." Irina concluded and noticed Jack approaching them, meaning that Rachel and Nadia were now alone in the same room.

--

Rachel watched Jack exit and sat on the chair next to Nadia's bed keeping her left hand on top of her baby bump. Awkward or not, she now had to say something to the other woman or she would come across as a bimbo.

"Hi, I know this is awkward, but I'm Rachel. I wish we had met under happier circumstances." Rachel offered with a weak smile. Although she had been to had insisted of coming, now it didn't feel that good of an idea. Nadia had been looking her over with contempt and Rachel felt unnerved by that. She had always been liked by everyone and had been Miss Popularity in High School, so this was new territory for her.

"You're right, this is awkward. You are having a baby with my husband and I'm still married to Eric making your marriage null and void. I don't think me showing up alive was what you wanted as a gift for your baby shower nor I didn't expect to spend my reunion with my husband and his pregnant new wife. I would say were both quite unhappy right now." Nadia responded slightly nodding in Rachel's direction. Maybe she could like Rachel after all, but she still wasn't going to get her husband.

"When me and Eric first met, you were all he ever talked about so I feel like I know you and I hope you want to get to know me as well. I feel sorry what you must have gone through," Rachel said with sympathy that made it harder for Nadia to flat-out hate her. She sort of wished Rachel would have come across truly unlikable so she wouldn't feel guilty when she and Eric would continue their life together.

Before Nadia had a chance to respond, her mother rejoined the room accompanied by Eric and Jack. Eric approached the bed and stood behind the chair Rachel was sitting in and placed his hands on her shoulders. She smiled and leaned back so her head was resting next to his midsection.

They were quiet for a while, but the arrival of Sydney broke the silence a minute or two later.

"I just talked to the doctor, you get to go home today." Sydney gushed happily and sat Nadia's bed and exchanged glances with her father as if to ask what was going on with her sister and Rachel.

"That's great sweetie, you're coming to stay with me and Jack. I'm going to spoil you rotten, like I never had a change to do when you were little." Irina said and already started gathering some of Nadia's things to get ready to leave.

"Mom, I'm going to stay at Sydney's. I need to find a place for myself soon, but before that, I want to reconnect with my sister and meet my niece. I'm sorry mom," Nadia said and avoided his mother's gaze.

"I think me and Rachel should get going. I'm relieved that you're okay Nadia and I'll come and see you when you are settled, but now I think you need to be with your family," Eric said in a fake upbeat tone and gave Nadia a light kiss on the cheek before guiding Rachel out of the room. Nadia wanted to scream that he was also her family, the words somehow stopped before they left her lips. Why didn't Eric understand that although being with Sydney and Irina was great, it was he who she really wanted to be with. She wanted him to hold her, kiss her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

--

Irina had begrudgingly agreed to let Nadia stay with Sydney, but had wanted her to call her if she needed anything and had insisted that Nadia do nothing but rest and eat. Nadia had kissed her mother goodbye and left with Sydney to gain some sense of normality back into her life.

"I think I need to go and buy myself new clothes, a pair of jeans and a sweater is not sufficient for my every day needs," Nadia laughed looking at her rather faded clothes as Sydney was feeding Isabelle.

"You don't need to go shopping. Eric couldn't bring himself to throw away any of your stuff and when he bought a new house with Rachel, I took everything and they are in boxes in the garage. You can just pick and chose," Sydney responded and gestured Nadia to join her as she left the room.

Nadia was floored with emotions as she started unpacking boxes that brought back memories that took her back to days when everything had been perfect. She fought off tears and almost succeeded until she found her wedding dress neatly packed in one of the boxes. That sight brought hot, burning tears to her dark eyes that she didn't bother to wipe.

The white, strapless dress with a beaded bodice and voluminous Organza skirt had represented her hopes and dreams for the future. She had carefully chosen white, high-heeled sandals that looked fabulous on but hurt so badly that during their first dance as husband and wife, she had only slightly moved her legs to the tune of the music.

She was loudly sobbing when she uncovered her simple, white tear drop veil that had a noticeable champagne stain on it. She pressed it tightly to her body and was so wrapped in her own word, that she was startled when Sydney gently placed her hand on Nadia's shoulder.

"Nadia, maybe you shouldn't look at those right now. I can take them to somewhere else…" Sydney said taking her wedding dress into her arms.

"No, it's the only thing I have left from me and Eric's wedding. I was so happy when I wore this dress and when he practically ripped it off of my on my wedding night. I can't deal with losing it as well," Nadia adamantly said and took it out of Sydney's hands.

--

"Are you happy with me?" Rachel asked from out of the blue as she and Eric were sitting at their terrace looking at the sunset.

"What? Of course I'm happy with you, I love you. Where does this sudden insecurity come from?" Eric inquired from the blonde who was leaving against him and stroking her stomach.

"I saw how you and Nadia were looking at each other today. She was the one you were looking at the whole time, I hardly existed." Rachel said getting up with difficulty and threw him a dangerous look. She didn't want to step around the issue any longer, she needed to know.

"Of course I was looking at her. She's been gone for three years and my eyes just need verification that she's really here and I'm not hallucinating. I love you Rachel, you don't need to question it," Eric assured but only managed to anger Rachel even more.

"I'm so sick of your bullshit. You keep telling me that you love me and Nadia's return won't change anything, but it changes everything. Before I was your wife and we were having a baby, but now I'm the mistress who's knocked up," Rachel screamed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Honey, you should relax. It's not good for the baby if you're upset. You're not my mistress, I consider you my wife and as soon as Nadia's feeling better, I'll ask for a divorce so we can make your union official," Eric said gently and inwardly felt like he was disappointing Nadia miserably.

To be continued

Next Chapter: Nadia returns to work and Rachel has her baby shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks guys so much for reviewing, I so appreciate it. Please keep those reviews coming

When A Heart Breaks

Chapter 6

"Sydney, I need to have something to do. I've been sitting at home for the last three weeks going stir-crazy. All I have been doing lately is sleeping and feeling sorry for myself. I want to go back to work." Nadia said to Sydney and Vaughn as the threesome were sitting in the breakfast table sipping coffee.

"Nads, I'm not sure that's wise. You haven't been home that long and you would have to work with Eric every day if you come back. Are you sure you can handle that?" Sydney asked hoping to deter her sister from her desire to return to work.

"Just seeing him every day is something I've dreamed of for three years. I don't care about Rachel or what kind of relationship they have and I don't hate him for moving on. It's not him I'm mad at. It's my father, Lauren, Sark and in some way even Rachel that I'm angry with, which makes no sense since she had nothing to do with what dad did to me. Only way to get my life back, is to face the demons of my past and going back to work is a step in the right direction." Nadia explained carefully and thoughtfully. Recently she had had nothing but time to think and this was one of the conclusions she had came up with.

"I'll talk to dad about re-instating your field rating, but you know that you can't take a field assignment until you've had a complete psyche evaluation done which can take weeks to finalize. Most likely dad will keep you in the office for at least a month to see if you're ready," Sydney said evaluating the pros and con's of Nadia's return to work inside her head. Currently the pro's were winning.

"What kind of plans you've got today?" Michael asked while multitasking, reading the newspaper and writing a text massage with his phone at the same time. Being a father of an infant daughter had taught him to do many things all at once.

"I'm going to look at some apartments with mom, I can't watch any more daytime TV. I find it disturbing that I've gotten hooked on Days Of Our Lives and I now desperately need to know was it EJ or Lucas who fathered Sami Brady's baby. That if any, is an indication that I need to get out more." Nadia said giggling and didn't admit the real reason she wanted to get out of the house today. Today was the day Rachel was having her baby shower and both Sydney and Vaughn had been invited. They had tried keeping this piece of information from her, but it hadn't been all that difficult to put two and two together when a light blue invitation with a stork on it had came in the mail with this particular date in it.

"Sounds good, me and Vaughn are taking Isabelle to the park and then go see dad." Sydney lied nonchalantly. She didn't think Nadia needed to know that they were spending the day celebrating the immanent arrival of her husband's baby in the company of someone who now shared Eric's bed instead of her.

"You don't have to lie to me, I know Rachel has her baby shower today. I'm not a porcelain doll, I won't break that easily." Nadia said taking Sydney's hand into hers. She didn't want to be cuddled like a baby, she could handle the truth.

"We won't go if you don't want us to. We can all go see apartment hunting instead. How's that sound?" Sydney cheerfully asked, trying to not appear to be babying her.

"Of course you're going. Eric's your friend and he wants you to be there. I'll feel bad if you don't go because of me and besides I'll have a great day with mom. After looking at apartments, we're going for lunch and maybe even some retail therapy." Nadia said and left the table to get something in wrapped in blue gift-paper.

"Can you give this to Eric? I got something for the baby and I'd like him to have it." Nadia asked handing the present to Sydney. Even thought the baby was growing inside of Rachel, he was still Eric's child and he was an innocent party in the mess they currently in.

"You are incredible Nadia, you know that! I'll make sure he gets this and knows who's it from." Sydney said hugging her sister and changing glances with Michael.

"I want him to be happy and I know he's always wanted to have children, so I am ecstatic for him. I love him enough to do that," Nadia concluded and excused herself from the table to get ready to leave. Talking about Eric's baby was harder than she would have thought, but she needed him to know that whatever happened, she would always support him like he would always be there for her.

Eric had visited a couple of times during the last three weeks and they had had numerous phone conversations, last one a couple of days ago. He had always called from the car or work and Nadia suspected that Rachel didn't know about his calls or his visits, which was a good sign in her eyes. The relationship between the two obviously wasn't as solid as Rachel had advertised, why else he had to sneak behind her back to call or visit. Nadia had always believed that a relationship was ruined if two people couldn't be honest with each other and it didn't look like Eric could be that honest with Rachel about his life or feelings.

--

Rachel was surrounded by her friends, family members and colleagues during the opening of the presents. So far everything had gone smoothly, most of the guests had been able to arrive and even Eric, who had been moody the last couple of days, seemed to be having fun.

His behavior had been peculiar, one moment he was the most tentative and caring husband and another he shut her out completely. Rachel was sure it had something to do with Nadia and didn't like it one bit.

Eric had been chatting with Sydney for the past half-hour and laughed and joked at something. She hadn't seen him in this good of a mood since Nadia had returned and felt a tingle of jealousy that he was happier in Sydney's company than he was in hers.

"Okay, this Is from me and Marshall," Carrie Bowman said hanging Rachel a gift basket filled to the brink with everything cute and blue that the baby would ever need, including a receiving blanket, a pair of soft infant booties and a plush animal squeaker toy.

"I love it, it's perfect. Thank you guys so much." Rachel said enthusiastically, she had always loved getting presents and getting them for the baby was even better.

Gifts kept coming and soon the living room was filled with so much baby stuff that it looked like they were having triplets. Eric had tried his best to look enthusiastic and convincing Rachel that there were worries in the world. She didn't need to stress about anything, all she needed to do was concentrate on having this baby.

His mind had wandered back to Nadia when Sydney had privately given her gift to him. It was incredibly unselfish and thoughtful for her to do that and he was utterly moved by her gesture. At that moment, he had never loved Nadia more, but felt like the scum of the earth at thinking about Nadia in that way during Rachel's baby shower.

He also kept looking at Michael, wanting to patch this drift between them. He had only wanted to help, but he had snapped at Michael because he was telling him what he didn't want to hear. He needed to just swallow his ego and go make things right with his best friend, these three weeks of not taking to him had been awful.

--

"Mom, I love that place. I want to move in right now," Nadia laughed as she and her mother left the third place they had seen today. The third time had been the charm, this two-bedroom Malibu apartment had screamed 'rent me' as soon as she had entered.

"It was beautiful, but I think the location is all wrong for you. Maybe we can reconsider that second one, it seems more suitable. It's only a 10 minute walk away from me and Jack and it has more space," Irina said gazing through the brochure the realtor had given her.

"What are you talking about mom? Malibu's a great place to live and I don't like cleaning all that much, so it has less space that I need to keep tidy," Nadia reasoned with a smile and looked back the apartment that was practically calling her name.

"I know what you're doing honey. It's no coincidence that the place you want is in the same neighborhood where Eric lives with his family. You're hoping that you to will run into each other at the supermarket or that you can carpool together. If I can see that, Rachel will see it as well and won't like it," Irina rationalized. Chasing after Eric would not be wise in her opinion.

"I won't let Rachel decide where I can or can not live. Plus is it so bad that I want to be near my husband?" Nadia asked as they had reached Irina's car and got in.

"He's made up his mind and he staying with Rachel. Are hoping that if he sees you everywhere, he gets the urge to leave his family?" Irina asked more pointedly than she had intended.

"Mom, I don't want to argue with you, when we can go to the Ivy for lunch instead. I'm not going to decide on the place yet, not like I can afford to get a place right now," Nadia assured her mother but added in her mind that she would indeed choose the third place, but mom didn't need to know that right now.

"Okay, sounds good. Are you in the mood for fish or chicken? I'm leaning on fish myself," Irina asked settling for Nadia's promise to think this apartment thing through. Irina had been afraid that maybe she couldn't talk to Nadia after all these years, but it hadn't been that difficult. Almost like they were best friends instead of mother and daughter, which was nice in her mind.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Eric and Michael talk and a familiar face from the past appears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mike, I need to talk to you." Eric said after a long internal should I or shouldn't battle that ended when the guests started exiting the home he shared with Rachel. It was now or never, if he wanted to talk to his best friend, he needed to do it now. Michael nodded and followed Eric to the master bedroom and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you when you only wanted to help. I snapped because you were voicing everything I was thinking. I was willing to walk away from Rachel the moment I found out Nadia was alive, but I couldn't let myself to do it and I got upset with you when you were telling me everything I wanted to hear: a justification for abandoning my family for the woman I love," Eric said with care, he hadn't even let himself think like that before this, but now Michael needed to know what was really going on.

"Eric, you're being too hard on yourself, you can't be everything for everyone. You can't be Rachel's husband and Nadia's husband unless you have at some time recently converted into a Mormon," Michael joked, not really knowing what else to say in this situation. Humor seemed like the best bet.

"Nice, you're turning into me with the jokes. Sadly, I haven't gotten any of your French charm or dashing looks in this exchange, only your women troubles; but instead of Syd and Lauren, my triangle consists of Nadia and Rachel," Eric responded to Michael's joke and felt better that he seemed to have forgiven his jerk like behavior three weeks ago.

"So, we're cool? You're not mad at me anymore?" Michael said as relieved as Eric was and in truth, he had missed his best friend.

"We're cool, I was really more angry at myself than I was at you. We better get back, I think the wife's wanna know we haven't killed each other," Eric said and hugged Michael in a very man hug kinda way.

--

Rachel was deep in thought when the two men returned, thinking about something that made her smile.

Flashback

Almost two years ago; Los Angeles, California

Rachel was sitting behind her desk, watching the man standing near her intently. He had a sadness in his eyes and also a steely determination that fascinated her. She had heard of his background, that his wife Nadia had been killed on their honeymoon, which explained why he acted the way he did.

She had been partnered with him for three months now and aside from agent related business, he ignored her which only caused her to be even more interested than ever. She liked him although he had made it quite hard, but she found him different than any man she had ever met.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about what happened during the mission. I was out of order and I know you're human and make mistakes like the rest of us. It was unfair of me to compare you to Nadia," Eric said in a well thought apology.

"I will never be Nadia and yes you were wrong to shout at me, but I understand. I want you to trust me, I'm your partner and on the field my life is in your hands. I know you don't like me, but if we are partners, I need to be able to trust you," Rachel said with conviction.

"It's not that I don't like you, I think I like more than I should," Eric said and regretted actually saying that.

"You like me? I would have never guessed, but I like you too. You're a great guy Eric and I don't think it's that dangerous for you to like me back." Rachel said with a knowing smile and watched Eric walk away from her desk with the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Honey, you feeling okay?" Eric asked concerned when he noticed the blonde clutching her stomach and looking at something in the distance.

"What? Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts, I'm perfectly fine." Rachel smiled and embraced Eric tightly. She wasn't going to lose him, not ever.

"It looks like me and Syd are the only guests left. We're going to head out, to give you some privacy. Eric, I'll see you at the office," Michael said as Sydney who was holding Isabelle, handed his coat to him. They said their goodbye's and then it was only he and Rachel.

"Did you have fun today? Actually, you don't need to answer that, I know you had fun. Being the center of attention and getting colossal amounts of gifts, you were in heaven," Eric laughed as soon as the door had closed behind Sydney and Vaughn.

"You know me too well, I had a blast. It's just my feet that are killing me," Rachel smiled back Eric and removed her pink ballerina flats that were now starting to hurt her feet due to the swelling in her feet.

"Want me to give you a foot massage. I'm pretty good with my hands," Eric offered and was already guiding her to the bedroom before he had finished his sentence. She nodded gratefully and as soon as they reached the bedroom, she laid down on the bed, only pulling the blue comforter off before flopping down on it. Eric started rubbing her feet with careful strokes and a similar situation was brought back to him.

Flashback

Seven months ago; Los Angeles, California

"Eric, I can walk you know. I'm pregnant, not sick," Rachel laughed as Eric was carrying her to the bedroom. They had been to see a doctor who had confirmed Rachel's pregnancy.

"Enjoy it now, when you're 8 months pregnant I won't be carrying no matter how much I love you. I don't want to break my back," Eric joked and carefully laid Rachel on the bed. He laid next to her and lifted her shirt. He then pressed his head on her still-flat stomach.

"I'm barely four weeks pregnant, you can't hear anything. The baby is not moving yet," Rachel laughed but was shushed by Eric who pressed his finger on her lips.

"Shhh, don't say that, Eric Jr. can hear you," Eric responded, futile attempting to look stern, but the grin he had not been able to wipe off since leaving the doctor's returned.

"We are not naming our baby anyone's Jr. and that's final. I'm thinking Rochelle for a girl or Aaron for a boy. What do you think?" Rachel asked, she had been giving the names a lot of thought. Last night she had barely slept and the two names were the one's she had liked the most.

"I want to wait until the baby is born before we name him or her. I want to see my child before giving it a name," Eric responded, really not wanting think about names just yet. Rachel silently agreed and started stroking his hair in a loving way. "I love you Mr. Weiss," Rachel happily noted.

"I think I love you even more Mrs. Weiss. I don't know what I'd do without you," Eric said giving Rachel's stomach light, butterfly kisses.

"This feels so good, I've been feeling like a beach whale recently. I can't wait to see my toes again when the baby is born," Rachel sighed contently and made herself more comfortable on the bed.

"You hardly look like a beached whale. You're beautiful and glowing," Eric said without lying. She looked even more beautiful now that she was pregnant.

"Am I more beautiful than Nadia?" Rachel asked from out of the blue, giving Eric a shock of a lifetime.

"You and Nadia are both extremely beautiful, but you are carrying my son which makes you the most stunning person in the universe," Eric reassured, not really wanting to answer. Nadia and Rachel were night and day; there was almost nothing the two had in common.

--

"Nadia, are you home?" Sydney yelled from the door as they arrived home. The place was eerily quiet and only in the living room a light was burning. No one seemed to be here, until they heard quiet sobbing coming from the kitchen. Nadia was sitting there reading something with big, terrified tears coming from her dark eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked and handed Isabelle to her father and went to her sister's side.

"He's back. He's not letting me continue my life. This letter was waiting for me when I got home, it was in my pillow, and he's been here. This is all starting again, I'm not safe," Nadia said between the sobs. She was visibly upset about something; her petite body was shaking in fears.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Nadia seeks safety from Eric and the person who sent the letter returns.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Nadia, this letter makes no sense. It has a bunch of numbers and letters that doesn't look like any kind of code I'm familiar with," Sydney asked the shaking Nadia who looked like someone who had a death lurking near her.

"I need to talk to Eric. Please Syd, I need to tell him this in person. He needs to be the first to know. I want him here," Nadia said looking pleadingly into Sydney's eyes.

"You can tell me anything and I'll be here for you. Tell me how I can help you?" Sydney said concerned. It wasn't good for Nadia to depend on Eric when he couldn't fully be here for her.

"I did something that I will regret all my life, I need to come clean to Eric about it. I thought that what I did was long buried, but they won't let me forget." Nadia said seriously and looked at her sister as if to tell her that she was going to get her way no matter what Sydney might say about it.

Michael pulled Sydney away from Nadia who looked like a mess. Something very disturbing was going on and he didn't see no other alternative other than call Eric and have him come over.

"I'll call him," Michael said giving Sydney a worried look and left to make the call to the other room still carrying Isabelle.

--

"I'm exhausted, thank god I don't have to clean this place. Mom's coming in the morning to do that," Rachel said giggling as Eric was slightly tickling her feet. She was very ticklish and Eric knew that very well.

"Looks like you have it made, honey. A tall, dark and handsome man is massaging your feet AND you don't have clean. What a perfect world," Eric joked as he carefully climbed on top of Rachel, balancing himself on his hands so that no weight was pressing against her stomach.

"My life is pretty good, I can admit that," Rachel smiled, kissing Eric deeply. Eric hadn't seemed so relaxed and happy in her company in weeks and this flirty banter they had was a change from the moody and depressed version of Eric that she had come to know since Nadia had returned.

After a few minutes of kissing that was far from the sweet and chaste kisses she had become accustomed, he moved away from her and settled next to her taking Rachel in his arms.

"I know you said you didn't want to make a decision about the name before he's born, but I really like the name Aaron Eric Rafferty Weiss. How does that sound?" Rachel asked, snuggling closer to him and taking a hold of his hand.

"Aaron Eric Rafferty Weiss, that's not bad. I think he could go through life as an Aaron," Eric said surprised that he actually liked the name and didn't have to pretend to for Rachel's sake.

"Aaron. I guess you are an Aaron then. Mommy and daddy can't wait to see you Aaron," Rachel said lovingly, talking to her stomach.

"Mike's going to be disappointed since I didn't name my first born after him. He actually suggested it, but our kid is not going to be a Michael. I'd rather name him Kumquat," Eric laughed, but what interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello Mike. Your timing is impeccable; we were just having a laugh at your expense. What's up?" Eric asked making a face that Rachel found hilarious and couldn't help laughing.

"I need you to come over. Something's up with Nadia and she doesn't want to tell what's wrong unless you're here. Can you make it," Michael asked pouncing Isabelle so she wouldn't start crying.

"I'll be there in 15." Eric said simply and ended the call. He looked at Rachel and felt guilty, but Nadia needed him and he had to go make sure she was okay.

"Don't tell me you have to go. I hate your job; this was your day off. Take care of yourself and come back in one piece," Rachel said with a kiss before he could leave the bed. Eric didn't correct her and was glad she assumed he had to go to work. She would have a fit if she knew where he was actually going.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can. I don't want you to move anywhere from that bed, I'll put that chick flick you love in the DVD player and you can  
just relax." Eric said going to the living room and returning with 'The Notebook' which was one of Rachel's favorite movies of all time. Eric thought the movie sucked personally and had only once watched it, even then falling asleep half away through the film, but this was one tried and true way to make sure Rachel didn't move anywhere for a while.

"While you're at it, can you bring me butter pecan ice cream from the fridge? I feel a craving coming," Rachel said adjusting her position and getting ready to watch the movie that always made her cry.

"Your wish is my command. Here's the ice cream, apple juice and some tissues. You always cry during it, so…" Eric replied returning from the kitchen with a large ice cream container and other items she would need.

"You're a sweet, thanks honey. Kick some bad guy butt and then come back to me," Rachel said and watched Eric grap his jacket and car keys and exit their home.

--

"Is he coming?" Nadia asked from Michael as he returned to the room where the two sisters where.

"Yeah, he should be here soon. I changed Isabelle, but she's hungry. Do you wanna feed her or am I going to get the bottle?" Michael asked from Sydney, still carrying their infant daughter.

"I'll feed her, can you stay here with Nadia before Eric gets here?" Sydney asked taking her daughter in her arms and kissing Michael on the lips.

"I'll sit with her," Michael responded and watched his wife disappear to the other room to take care of Isabelle.

They sat in silence for a while; she was hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes focused on something that Michael couldn't see while he was studying the letter. It looked like a random collection of numbers and letters, seemingly with no connection. The silence was broken by the ringing of the doorbell. Michael rose from his seat and went to the door and opened it.

"So is someone going to tell me what's happened?" Eric asked bewildered, taking in the scene. Nadia's demeanor was troubling, her whole petite body was shaking when he took her into his arms.

"Mike, I need to talk to my husband alone, we'll go to my room," Nadia said shakily and guided Eric to her bedroom with the letter in hand. He was shocked at her use of the word 'husband' and a little sad that most likely he would never have a change to call Nadia 'wife' ever again.

Nadia's room was quite big, with a queen-size bed with red beddings and fluffy pillows, as it's focus point. On her metallic nightstand, there were two pictures featured prominently, one was a shot of Nadia with her mother and Sydney while the other was their wedding photo, taken in the garden of the hotel where their reception had been held.

"Tell me what's wrong? You're scaring me," Eric said sitting on her bed and hoping for some answers.

"When I got home today from looking at apartments, I found this letter. It's written in a code that only five people can cipher; those five being me, dad, Lauren, Sark and the person who sent it. He was my bodyguard, dad trusted him to keep me safe and under lock and key. This letter means he is here in Los Angeles and he's going to ruin everything," Nadia said desperately, not really knowing how to start telling this miserable tale to the man she loved.

"Your safe Nadia, I won't let anyone take you again. Listen to me, whoever this man is, he is not getting anywhere near you, I guarantee you that," Eric said rising from the bed and taking Nadia into a tight hug that neither wanted to end. It felt good to hold the petite brunette woman tightly, he had missed this level of intimacy with her; during their meetings in resent weeks, they had been very platonic with each other meaning no hugging or touching.

"I did something that I'll regret, something I'm sure you're never able to forgive me for doing. I didn't tell you sooner because the truth would be too painful for you to deal with, but now if I don't tell you, someone else will. Hunter, my bodyguard, says in the letter that he's going to let everyone know who I really am, making my family hate me and leaving me all alone, so I'll have to return to him. You need to hear this from me, please don't hate me," Nadia said, not moving from his arms. After he would know the truth, he would never held her again.

"Nadia, I won't ever believe you did something bad by choice, whatever it is that you feel guilty about doing, you did because you didn't have a choice. There is no way I would ever hate you, no matter what this Hunter person believes." Eric said gently stroking her hair in a way he used to when she was upset about something.

"I killed our baby…. I murdered our daughter…."Nadia said breaking down and started crying. Eric froze at her words but didn't move.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Nadia tells Eric the most painful memory from her time in captivity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Who do you guys think Eric should be with? I'm still on the fence and I'll listen to any good ideas


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"What are you saying? We had a daughter? I don't understand…" Eric said with a mixture of confusion and anger. He continued to held Nadia in his arms, although he needed answers and he needed them now.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know. Just hear me out before you say anything," Nadia said pleadingly with tears in her eyes and pulling away from Eric. She sat on the bed and gestured Eric to join her. He did with a nod and expected her to continue.

"Four weeks after they took me, I found out that I was pregnant. I was so thrilled at the prospect of having our baby, it was going to keep me strong when I couldn't be with you. Dad was ecstatic, buying a sonogram machine and everything to monitor of baby's development. The closer and closer I came to my due date, the sadder and more confused I felt. The walls seemed to be closing in on me and everything felt so overwhelming. I started doubting everything, having the baby and being alive. It was just too much for me to handle, I didn't think I could raise her in the middle of nowhere without you." Nadia explained holding Eric's hand and letting her tears flow freely. He felt himself tearing up as well, but keeping them in check for Nadia's sake. She needed him to be strong now.

"One night, I had a fight with dad, I refused to participate in another Rambled mystery and for some reason I was running up the stairs to get away from him when I tripped. I tumbled down the stairs and the pain was more intense I had ever felt. The baby didn't have a change, I killed her by being so careless and consumed in the hatred for my father. It was all my fault," Nadia cried, finishing her story and seeking refuge in the strong arms of Eric.

"You didn't kill her, it was an accident. Listen to me, this is not your fault, you can't do this to yourself." Eric said comforting her. His heart was breaking for the pain she must be feeling, he was now looking at her with different eyes. Not only was she beautiful and smart, but an incredibly strong woman who had suffered silently with the fate of their daughter in her conscience. Their daughter, they had conceived a daughter and then tragically lost her, that knowledge was now weighting his heart so heavily that everything that was waiting for him at home with Rachel felt like an afterthought.

"Why didn't you tell me about this. I want to be there for you, I want us to help each other through this. We need to mourn her together," Eric said taking her face into his hands and looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"How could I tell you about a daughter I lost when after every time we spoke, you would dutifully return home to Rachel, to someone who is pregnant with your child. Do you think it's easy for me to think about Rachel without bitterness and regret? She'll have a perfect, healthy child to love and raise when I'm left with memories of a child I never had a change to know. I don't know what she would have been like. Would she have your eyes or my smile? Your personality or my nose?" Nadia said with a certain amount of anger lingering in her voice.

Eric didn't respond by words, instead he pulled her tightly against him and started stroking her hair lovingly. She had her head resting against his shoulder and slowly felt that her tears had stopped flowing. She lifted her head and caressed his cheek with her hand. Without thinking, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Eric responded and the kiss that had started sweetly, turned into a furnace of passion.

Nadia lowered herself on the bed and pulled Eric with her. He tasted of coffee and his kisses felt better than she would have though to be possible. He was planting powerful kisses to her lips and caressing her hair with his other hand while the other found the strap of her dress that was quickly pulled off her shoulder.

All of his thoughts were concentrated on the woman below him, nothing else than kissing her felt important. Nadia let her hands wander to his shoulders and pushed his jacket of, throwing it on the floor. Soon, his black shirt joined the ever-growing clothing pile. There was no stopping them now and it felt so right.

Eric rolled over and Nadia quickly climbed on top of him, never stopping their passionate kiss. His hands went to the zipper of her dress and Eric unzipped it with expertise and soon the red piece of clothing was pulled from her body and thrown carelessly away. In no time, the rest of their clothing had been peeled off and her soft naked skin was pressed against his equally bare skin.

--

"It's been over three hours since Eric came over. What do you think they're doing in there? Three hours is an awfully long time to talk about something," Sydney said glancing at her sister's door.

"I think the third moan was the final give-away. They are not subtle: a blind, deaf and mute person would know that they are doing the horizontal mambo," Michael laughed and looked at his wife in an amused way. Thought he was surprised that Eric had had the cojones to cheat on Rachel.

"Honey, get your mind out of the gutter. For all we know, she might be crying about something and Eric's just comforting her. I don't want to jump to conclusions." Sydney said slightly scolding Michael. She didn't actually believe what she was saying, but she wanted to believe that Nadia wouldn't cross that line with a man who had pregnant woman waiting for him at home.

"If she's crying, then it's the most orgasmic, satisfying cry I've ever heard. It's more a cry of ecstasy then sadness." Michael noted with a wink in Sydney's direction. She responded with playfully sticking her tongue out.

"If you don't want to sleep on the couch tonight, I would suggest you drop the topic of my sister's sex life. She knows what she's doing and I don't want to speculate about it." Sydney said in a mock stern way to which he responded with mock terror.

"You wouldn't leave your darling husband alone with all of his carnal desires, would you? You're not that cruel," Michael said taking a hold of his wife and planting a kiss on her neck.

"I think you need to take a cold shower." Sydney said teasingly and moved away from him to pour herself a glass of water.

"That's cruel. I'm in an amorous mood," Michael responded with a naughty wink. She blew him a kiss and went to check on Isabelle.

"Good for you honey, but I'm going to pass," Sydney said before disappearing to the nursery. She loved this light-hearted flirting they engaged in.

"Cold shower it is then," Michael yelled after her and plopped down on the couch to try and focus on the television show he had been watching earlier without much luck.

--

Nadia had placed her head on his shoulder and draped her hand across his chest. She hadn't been this happy in years, in this moment she felt like everything was possible. Eric still loved her, he had shown that during their lovemaking. He had been gentle and caring, caressing every bit of her body with his lips.

Eric was looking with Nadia, truly looking at her. She was lying there looking at him with love and devotion while he felt like scum for taking advantage of her. She had been emotional and fragile and he hadn't let that stop him for sleeping with her.

"I have to go," Eric whispered in her ear and kissing her deeply for the last time.

"Why? Stay here with me. I'm not going to let you pretend that this never happened. We made love and it was wonderful," Nadia said as he rose from the bed and started looking for his black boxers that had been thrown somewhere carelessly.

"You know why I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow," Eric said pulling his boxers on and grapping his T-shirt from the floor. Nadia watched in silence as he dressed one garment at a time. After pulling his jacket on, he moved to the door and glanced at Nadia one more time before exiting.

"I love you," Eric said and left the room, leaving her lying on the bed. Nadia mouthed 'I love you', although he had already left.

"Casanova, you have your shirt on backwards. I'd change that before I'd go home," Michael said noticing Eric emerging from his sister-in-laws bedroom. He looked embarrassed and quickly changed the shirt so he would be presentable before going home to Rachel.

"Mike, it's not what you think. Well, it's actually exactly what you think it is, but don't say anything. Nothing you say can make me feel anymore of a bastard than I already do," Eric said hoping that Michael wouldn't be too hard on him.

"Se's your wife and you're both consenting adults, so it's not my place to judge. I just hope you know what you're doing. Your face practically says 'I just got laid' which is bad when you have to go home to Rachel." Michael said without judgment, Eric was a big boy and most likely he was already beating himself up for this.

"I'll tell her everything. She needs to know and if she leaves me, I've deserved it." Eric said taking his car keys and twirling them in his fingers.

"You can't tell Rachel. You need to go home and think do you really want to continue this charade you and Rachel have going on." Michael said strongly. Telling an eight-month pregnant woman that her baby daddy just slept with someone else was the worst idea ever in his opinion.

--

During the car ride home, Eric had gone through a whole conversation in his head on how he would confess everything and throw himself at her mercy. He had taken into account everything Vaughn had said, but being honest felt like the best way of going about it. Rachel was going to find out somehow and it would be terrible if she heard it from someone else.

He had made his mind and fully prepared to be thrown out of his own home when he pulled in the driveway. He parked the car and entered the house that was dark.

He found Rachel in bed, sleeping with a book in her arms. She must have been reading something before falling asleep. He gently took the book out of her hands and put it on the nightstand. He shut the nightlight and headed to take a shower.

He stood in the shower for at least thirty minutes, feeling dirty and ashamed at his behavior. Even the scrubbing didn't take away the feeling so he gave up and decided to go to bed.

He laid next to the sleeping Rachel and gently kissed her forehead. She didn't stir and he was glad. He could never look at her beautiful eyes again without feeling like the biggest piece of crap currently living on the planet. He signed and hoped that sleep would come soon.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Nadia and Sydney talk; does Eric tell Rachel??


End file.
